gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Luke Danes
Character Description Luke Danes is Stars Hollow's local diner owner. He has lived in Stars Hollow his entire life, and his dad's hardware store (Williams Hardware, in the middle of town) became his diner after he passed away. While his father was heavily involved in town events, Luke has resisted all of them, including most Town Meetings and the War Reinacters. Luke attended Stars Holllow High where he Lettered in Track (hurdles), a successful team that went to the State Finals more than once. After his father died, Luke moved into the office above the diner and converted it to an apartment. He lived there alone until his nephew Jess is sent by his mother to live with Luke. Luke has an ongoing anamosity towards Stars Hollow's unofficial leader, Taylor Doose who continually harasses Luke. Taylor opens an Old Fashioned Ice Cream shop next door, installing a viewing window between the two shops, without asking Luke's permission. Taylor also destroys the shop front of the Diner in Season 7 by causing a car to crash though the front window. The focal point of much of the show, however is Lukes long term love interest, Lorelai Gilmore. Since Lorelai doesn't cook, Luke feeds Lorelai and Rory. But their relationship runs deeper than that. From episode one, Luke and Lorelai have a chemistry that show writers acted on, Although it took four seasons for this relationship to eventuate. In season one, Luke's past flame, Rachel (who is "Elle McPherson Pretty") returns to Lukes life. While happy to see her he is apprahensive about what this reapperence means, as Rachel is an photographer and was never happy being in Stars Hollow, and left without a word previously. Midway through season 2, Rachel leaves, citing another woman, Lorelai, as her reason. She could see that Luke Loved her even if he had never acted on it. However, Lorelai was engaged at the time and Luke didn't act. In Season 3, Luke dates Taylors Lawyer, Nicole; eventually marrying her while on a cruise. This marriage was a mistake and they divorce when Luke discovers Nicole is seeing another man. This discovery also results in Lukes arrest for beating up "the other man's" car. At the end of season 4, after a flippant remark about self help books by Lorelai, Luke buy's a book that makes him realise he is in love with Lorelai 4.20 Luke Can See Her Face, and after taking her to his sisters wedding, Luke kisses Lorelai on the opening of The Dragonfly Inn. In season 5 he takes her out on their first official date and tells her that he has saved a horoscope she gave him on the first day they met in his wallet ever since. He has been pining for her ever since he met her (5.03 Written in the Stars). At the end of season 5, Lorelai proposed to Luke, and he quickly accepted. However, their relationship became more and more strained throughout season 6 as Luke pushed away his commitment to Lorelai to deal with the confusion of his daughter, April, who appeared in his life as a 12 year old. He discovered his paternity when April conducted a Science fair experiment to discover which of three men were her father. Aril is a daughter of Anna Nardini, and old girlfriend of Luke's. The inclusion of Anna into Lukes life caused much confusion for Luke who was unsure of how to combine his relationship with Lorelai with his blossoming relationship with his daughter. In the season 6 finale, Lorelai gives Luke an ultimatum - her or April. Luke panics, and cannot commit, and Lorelai walks away. In the last scene of Season 6, we find Lorelai waking up in bed with Christopher. In Season 7, Lorelai starts dating Christopher and eventually gets married to him. The relationship between Luke and Lorelai is initially sour, especially after Lorelai tells Luke that she slept with Christopher, in a pivotal scene at the end of 7.01. Eventually, some reconciliation occurs, Lorelai ends her marriage with Christopher and begins to rebuild her relationship with Luke. This relationship takes a massive step forward when Lorelai needs Luke's help with purchasing a new car and he goes to great lengths to help her. Audiences see a glimmer of hope in episode 7.20 Lorelai? Lorelai? where Luke returns to his signature blue baseball hat (a gift from Lorelai in season one) and a drunk Lorelai serenades Luke with 'I Will Always Love You' at a Karaoke party. The series ends with a kiss between Lorelai and Luke, after he worked all night to throw a Goodbye Party for Rory. What happens after that, we will never know. Character Quirks *Presented as a health nut, although this is toned down in later episodes. *Has adverse reactions to hospitals (1.10) *Kept his fathers harware shop as it was externally, but turned it into a Diner *Hates town events *Always wearing Flannel Shirts and a backwards baseball hat Fan Reactions What Fans Love about Him *Lorelai can rely on him when her father is in the hospital. *Manly. *Handy. *Kind. *Always there for Lor and Rory. *Made Rory a cofee cake for her 16th. *Kept a Horoscope for 8 years. What Fans Hate about Him He's grouchy. He's closed with his feelings. Inflexible. The character of Luke was initially developed as a woman. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0238784/trivia References Category:Lorelai's Romantic Interests Category:Stars Hollow Residents Category:Luke's Diner